Darkness Descends
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: Darkness has arrived to the Solar System, the 3 races who inhabit this system are unaware that their doom is upon them, they cannot escape fate, but they can be reborn to choose their destiny among a new generation.
1. Prologue

**Darkness Descends **

**Cyrina  
Awoken Female Warlock - Moon Guardian  
Level X**

**Location - Moon  
1 Day Before Collapse**

Sitting on the boxes full of supplies was the Guardian of the Moon, Cyrina, an Awoken, a species the humans had encountered during their 'Golden Age'. The Awoken had joined them to prosper in the Solar System. The Awoken had very similar features to the Humans to the internal. but they had varying pigments that affected their skin colour and other colour that Humans could never have naturally, Cyrina's was magenta, with a golden Iris which glowed through her Helmet. Without her helmet on, she had flowing white hair that went down to her shoulders. She sat on the box, checking her glove, making sure that the Traveler's magic was still working. She was a Warlock, being able to harness the physical Energy of the Traveler and using it to hurl energy balls at people. She was in the middle of checking her weapon again, nothing to do after the Outside was barred due to the extreme temperature drop after the Moon rotates away from the Sun.

"Cyrina." A human in a spacesuit approached her.

"Yes, what do you need of me?"

"Could you come out with me, I need to check on the guys in the Caverns, they won't respond to the hails."

Finding something to do, she hopped up and put her helmet on, her Hair disappearing into the back of the Helmet. She was wearing a Exotic Warlock Cloak that doubled as a Space suit. It was Golden with Blue highlights and it had a split open at the bottom for flair. She picked up her Fusion Rifle and Her Hand Cannon, both Custom made with the same golden colour with blue. She bolted the Rifle to her back and place the cannon in the holster. She then went behind the box and hauled up her Rocket Launcher, placing it on her back as well, facing diagonally opposite to the rifle.

"You hide that from Everyone?" The Human questioned.

"Yes, it doesn't have the colour scheme, so I hide it to keep it safe." She replied naturally. Making her way to the Air-lock, pushing it open as the Human followed her into it.

"Name?" She asked as the cycle started and the Air was sucked out into the Tanks.

"Griffon." He replied as he loaded up his standard issue M4A1-Mark X, a gun that had roots to the 21st Century, but stood out on it's own.

"Alright Griffon." She said and the light turned green, allowing them out of the capsule, out onto the Moon's surface. "Let's go, I'm sure you don't want to be left on this side of the moon for very long do you?" Her Light popped up and produced a light that made it easier to see where they were going. They made their way along the surface and towards the Caverns deep down below the surface. They opened a door that exposed the Cavern and Griffon turned on the lights inside the structure. making hers seem small. The area lit up and showed a complete mess of camp, tools everywhere, boxes out of place and the odd light broken. Something had been here.

"Keep looking around, I need to contact someone." Griffon nodded and moved around to look for any survivors.

Cyrina opened up her PDA and search for her friend, the Sun Guardian, Istone.

The image of the yellow Guardian coloured appeared "What do you need now? You know what kind of time it is right now?"

"You don't use time there do you? Your is day is almost as long as your year…" Cyrina mused.

"You get the bloody point?!" Istone grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry grumpy, Anyway, I'm here asking this, have you had any of your civilians disappear from sight and-or being killed. We have just had a huge Science team disappear from thin air."

"Nope… *yawn* just been a boring ass cycle as usual, nothing to shoot at, really do miss the wars back on Earth, they are having so much fun shooting each other."

Cyrina was confused on why Istone thought this way, always with war on his mind. "How can you think killing Allies can be 'Fun'?"

"Humans have been doing it for Centuries, you should have seen us back in the 20th Century."

"Whatever, now keep-"

"Guardian! I've found someone!" Griffon shouted at Cyrina, making her put the PDA down and move to where griffon was shouting from. "Look here." He pointed at a Human in a science suit that had it's arm ripped off its torso, the blood still shining in light that had been turned on. It was still fresh.

"Hello?! Forgetting about someone!" The material voice of Istone come through and Cyrina went back up and picked up her PDA, bringing it over to where the dead Human was, shoeing Istone the damage that the thing had done. "Holy…."

"So, any ideas?"

"Not a bloody clue, leave me out of this." Istone disappeared off the PDA and Cyrina put it down. Cyrina then pulled out her Hand Cannon, loading it up ready. Griffon saw this and pulled out his modified M4 and loaded it also.

"Griffon, is there any place where they could hide?"

"Not that I have any idea." Griffon responded.

There was a screech as Cyrina spun around to where she thought it came from. A human like form appeared, bleached of colour, the eyes not existing, just 4 yellow lights coming off it. Cyrina stared at it, seeing that it had it's sights on her. She then aimed and shot the figure in the chest, this would result in a kill. If it was living. The humanoid just shrugged it off and looked angrier than before, running at the pair, Griffon took the initiative and unloaded into the being, striking it's head finally, making the body disintegrate into orange particles that vanished.

"What the hell are they?" Griffon questioned. Cyrina just looked blankly at him. putting her helmet back on.

"I actually don't know…" After she said this, another screech was heard and Griffon and Cyrina looked at the other tunnel. A gaggle of those humanoid beings appeared and their orange-lit eyes gave them away, making them an easy target for Cyrina's accuracy of her cannon, picking off 7 with 7 shots, reloading, the wave was finished with a grenade that came from Griffon, making the rest of them scatter and fall into pieces as well. Another wave moved on them, even more than the last, this time backed up by a much bigger variant that resembled the Giants that human folklore described. The stood about twice as high as the humanoid ones, this one roaring as it charged through the creatures, batting them away like it didn't care.

Griffon looked like he was done for before a huge explosion of purple appeared in front of him, engulfing the Giant, dissolving it and destroying any of the smaller ones that lingered in the field that it created. Cyrina's Nova had saved him from disaster.

"Look, standing there is not going to save yourself" Cyrina ordered, but that was too late as a giant was behind him and flung his arms down onto of Griffon's location, Griffon barely getting out of the way, before being shot in the face, his Visor smashing as he had no barrier to stop it, his body fell lifeless to the floor, dead. Cyrina saw her recent acquaintance die. Making her double her effort. She turn around and pulled out her rocket launcher, firing off the shot to center mass of the creature, making it back off and stagger, while it was staggered, she pulled out her hand cannon and unloaded all 7 shots into the beast's head, making it a pulpy mess.

"What in the hell is going on over there?!" Istone's voice came through the speaker and in a brief rest period, Cyrina ran up to the PDA.

"We… well, I've been attacked. I've lost Griffon, they are some sort of Hive mind that react like robots, but they are not robotic. They don't die to usual measures, they need to be shot in the head to be neutralized!"

"Hang on! Let me get my ship and come over there!" Cyrina shook her head.

"No, don't, warn Mercury of this, we can't let this spread if it gets off the Moon. Get the council to warn Earth of an impending Invasion." A creature appeared from the shadows, almost 20 feet tall, with chains adorning its being, looking like it had just broken free. It roared and slugged itself over to where she was. She turned to her PDA and said her final words.

"Istone... See you starside…" Was the last words of Cyrina to the shocked Sun Guardian, who stood on his platform in the middle of the Bio-dome, his PDA saying that he had lost connection.

* * *

**Istone  
Human Male Hunter - Sun Guardian  
Level X  
Location - Mercury**

Istone stood still, Cyrina, even though she was a pain, had helped him harness his abilities and helped him train to become the Guardian of Mercury. Which had been terraformed to become a garden planet. The usual grey surface now was a sea of green of wildlife and biodiversity, colonies forming inside Biodomes so that they can regulate their cycles and not get fried by the Sun's waves. He stood there, whether to grieve like he should or do what Cyrina asked him, make sure that it didn't spread. His mind was made up for him as a Exo walked up to him.

"Guardian, something seems to be wrong, you are never outside for this long, unless a battle is about to happen." He enquired.

"That's because Neix, there is a War coming, Cyrina has just gone MIA on the moon, she was attacked by a force that we haven't seen before, it is even capable of living with no heart, even if it does have a heart. That is why I am outside, preparing for a battle that could happen at any moment and to inform you that you need to contact the council and get a beacon out to Earth, tell them that there is danger upon the Horizon."

"Yes, Guardian, will do, anything you want me to say specifically?"

"Get everything online, and I mean everything, Nukes, missiles. we need anything as our fingertips if we are to survive." He ordered.

"Yes, will do." Neix ran off the the center of the Bio-dome, a few minutes later, the Bio-dome's lighting had suddenly changed from Night to full day. Making Istone wince as the change.

The dome was at full alert, Men were moving out of the barracks and even some vehicles moving around. '_At least they took me seriously''. _He thought as he moved down of his platform and picked up his hand cannon and his LMG. He moved with the troops, hopefully giving them a morale boost so they can win the fight.

The sky above the Bio-dome was clear, looking for any hostilities. Then, multiple ship came out of nowhere and started dropping off troops from spikes that extended on the base of the ship. Multiple variants had dropped, grunt looking one, commanders and even a tank had made an appearance.

Immediately, Istone opened up his Solar battery, setting his gun on fire, he fired 5 shots that flew through the sky and vaporized anything that it touched, taking the pressure off the troops that were already under fire. The tank, which was walking on legs was proving the most annoyance for the Military plus Istone, as it had armour that was so thick that their bullets were bouncing off the hull. The leg armour had been exposed by a friendly tank that had fired at it, making the Tank fall onto its face, the force had opened up it's interior.

"Everyone! Open fire on the circuitry!" Istone yelled and everyone focused their fire on the Tank, the circuitry inside flickering and dying, the Tank stood back up, but not without a distinctive slant, which made it fall over again, onto it's side, exposing its underside that all the Heavy weapons unloaded into, making the Reactor that it was powered by overheat and exploded in glorious fashion, making the Aliens, that had four arms and looked like they were tribal with the apparel.

"Sir!" Said one of the commanders. "What were they? They can't be rebels. They possessed too much power.

"They are not, they are new-" He was cut off when a huge roar appeared overhead and a ship had appeared, boasting multiple of the Tanks, '_if the whole army was only able to take down one, what would happen if there was more? Absolute slaughter.'_ Commander, ready the nukes, take them down before they can land!"

"Nukes Sir?"

"How are we going to take a ship down that will probably have twice the thickness of the tanks with our weaponry! also, salvage any weapons, we will need the eggheads onto them to help us."

"There isn't any. Sir." The commander said cautiously.

"HOW?" Istone shouted.

"One of the troops said that when we kill them, they must be linked as they too get disintegrated by the death of it's user."

"Whatever, fire the bloody nukes before they land!" His order was received and a launcher aimed at the ship over the city. It fired the Nuke and it flew through the air, embedding itself in the ship, then exploded. The ship split into two pieces as the Bio-dome was shock from the explosion, standing firm. The Ship falling from the sky and leading somewhere inhabited. "Thank God for Nukes."

"Er… Sir?" The commander asked.

"What?"

"Look outside the dome!"

Istone looked up and saw and even bigger ship floating over the dome, but it didn't stay like that for long, it fall down from the sky and the force of weight shattered the Bio-dome, letting the heat and radiation seep in, the dome started to shatter going down the sides. Istone and the Commander ran for the underground bunkers they were set up for a Radiation leak. The commander was already in. But Istone was not so lucky, he was one step away from the door before the dome and collapse and the rays shone onto him, his barriers failing and his body being cooked from the inside. His body fell through the door that the Commander shut. He looked down at Istone, seeing that he had no pulse, He was dead. The Commander moved the body away from the door and placed it in a room, alone from the rest of the world, just how He would have liked it.

This Day in time, the Darkness had invaded the Solar system, engulfing the planets and killing all life on them, the Traveler that had been on Earth uses it's strength hold them off long enough, but sacrifices itself for the defenders of the System, Exo, Humans and Awoken. They are the last wall left for the Darkness to breach, the day the Darkness will return is far enough away. The Traveler sends out Ghosts to find Warriors to help fight off any instability.

But they will never be able to restore Cyrina or Istone, they lay, resting, waiting for someone to find them and help them fight the Darkness.

* * *

_As the Darkness descends on the Galaxy once more,_  
_Guardians must defend.  
But that is the only lifeline,  
Nothing holds out till the end  
Things will cease to exist,  
As the Traveler is watching over Earth.  
It's Children being its assist_  
_And something will give birth._

_But nothing can stop Darkness_

_As it travels faster than Light..._

* * *

**A/N: This Fic will be continued when Destiny releases on the 9th September.**

**Until Then.**__

**See you Starside **


	2. Act 1 - Ch 1: A Guardian Rises

**Chapter 1: A Guardian Rises**

A Ghost, a machine created by the traveler, hovers around the great wall, a wall that stopped wars and invasions, it now was reduced to a sore eyesight, it being in disrepair for many years. The Ghost is searching for something, a person, someone who had battle experience, someone who held their ground, even in bitter defeat.

The Ghost looked to it's right, seeing figures that were in a group, standing there, watching the machine float across the field while it was in search. The Ghost turned back round and kept searching, it's scanning beam transcending across the land. The leader of the pack watching him saw the movement and un scoped from his weapon, moving his arms up and crying out, rallying others behind him. The Fallen were after the Ghost.

The Ghosts last try at finding something came up trumps, there was a body, fully composed in the wasteland. lying there, derelict, barely any armour on it's form, taken from him by the Fallen scavengers.

"Found you, my Exo friend." The Ghost said in it's monotone as it expanded to create a field around it and within it, creating light that gave birth from the Traveler. "Back to the living you are." It said and it's shell imploded and shot out a beam of light, causing the body to convulse back to life. The motion of the body rustled a few leaves and brushes that it was laying next to.

The Exo opened it's eyes to see a beam of light in it's face, the sensors on light input going crazy, it tried to help the issue, but it had no control of what was going on. The light just kept pouring in and eventually, the sensors picked up on it and adjusted to see fit. It blinked in response, returning some of the features of it's shell, but still had no control of it's legs or arms. "What?... what is going on with me?" It said with the audio speaker thrum.

"Your alive! Thank the Traveler! Come on, we need to get to a safer spot, we can't stay out in the open, the Fallen will murder us." The Ghost said as it tried to get the Exo to move into cover.

"I… can't, I have no control of my extremities!" The Exo shouted back. The Ghost reeled back at the sound.

"Shhh! The Fallen are hunting us, we need to stay quiet." The Ghost said back in a hushed tone.

"Well, give me back control and I might be able to help you." The Exo retorted, the Ghost opened up and gave the Exo control back to it's body. "Thank you, now, where to?" It asked.

"Follow me, we need to get to the wall, it will be the best place to hide." The Ghost floated off and the Exo followed at a slow pace, it's servos speeding up. "Hurry up, we need to go!" A war cry was heard throughout the area, the Exo pushed through the pain of rusted servos and motors and sprinted towards the wall, sliding in as a shot landed above it's head, he shut the door in response and locked it. '_Look's like nothing has happened here, it's still old tech'_ It ran in it's brain.

"What is this world?" It asked the Ghost, as it walked up some stairs and out onto a gangway.

"This is still the same world, you have been dead for a long time."

"How long is this time?"

"About 500 years." The Exo stopped in it's tracks, disbelief hitting it's memory.

"500 YEARS?! What the hell has gone on since then?" It asked as it stopped and stared at the Ghost, the Ghost put it's light down and sighed within it's voice.

"Alot of things, wars, death, despair, hope, but not much of that. The Earth is not ours anymore, it is now held by the forces of Darkness, the Fallen out there? They are one of the few who follow the darkness in it's path."

"How do we stop them then?"

"We can't. They OWN Earth, well, the vast majority anyway, with the Hive and such running around as well."

"Wait… Hive?" The Exo questioned as he heard a gangway above them creek. It ducked down and saw three figures moving around above, one much bigger than the other two. The Exo and the Ghost moved forward, the Ghost taking point, the exo followed as they reached a metal gate, the Ghost went through a hole in the gate, the Exo in turn put it's hands under the gate and pulled it up, making noise in the process. When it stepped through, it saw a huge cavern which was pitch black.

"The Fallen thrive in the darkness, stay here while I get some light in this place." The Ghost said as it flew off into a crevice in the wall's interior. "Huh, few hundred year old codes, this will be easy." The Ghost said as switches flipped and the interior was lit up as fast as a Christmas tree. A shriek was heard as the Fallen that was hidden jumped out of their hiding spots. "There, through there, that's the way out!" The Ghost shouted as it flew behind the Exo, through another gated door, instead of waiting to open the door, the Exo ran and bashed down the door, throwing the door down the corridor and slamming a Fallen into the wall. "Not one for subtle then." The Ghost commented.

"Never tried, never will." The Exo said as he walked down the corridor, peering from cover, seeing two Fallen staring at each other, seeing their brother crushed by a door. "Oh, gun." It said as it picked up the Khvostov 7G-02 from the ground below it, picking up a few magazines from the floor as well.

**Weapon Acquired: Khvostov 7G-02** **Assault Rifle**

"The gun is a few centuries old, that's a lucky find." The Ghost commented as they heard more shrieking. "And you better know how to use it." The Exo peered again and flicked the safety off, aiming up and firing off a magazine down the hall, the Fallen fell pretty quickly. He moved forward and followed up by smashing another one in it's face with it's robotic shoulder, the others scattered but didn't get far as he head shotted them with ease.

"So about me knowing how to use this?" The Exo laughed.

"Don't make me regret waking you up again." The Exo ignored the comment and went across the bridge, leading outside of the wall. A box lit up as he walked past it, the Ghost within his inventory pointing at it on his radar. "Look, a weapon cache, you day is just getting better by the minute." The Exo lifted the lid and looked inside, he saw a shotgun and picked it up, the weight of it caught him off as it was heavier than it looked. He also picked up whatever the blue shards were, storing them for whenever they became useful.

**Weapon Acquired: Silver Dollar Mk.35 Shotgun  
Glimmer Acquired: 500**

"That thing looks ancient, I'm surprised that takes the standard rounds!" The Exo demonstrated the power as he slid down a set of stair and let a salvo of buckshot land into one of the bigger Fallen. "I'm not complaining though.

The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought. Just a little bit further. Let's hope there's something left out there…"

The Exo walked out of the war, through a broken turbine, that was the first it saw of the desolate world. "What… happened…?" A rifle shot landed square in its chest, being deflected by the angular plates on it's chest.

"No time, we need a ride out of here. This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here."

"Now where on hell's Earth is one then lightbulb!?" The Exo was getting infuriated as the Ghost was spouting random information without any help.

"Calm down, there's one on the other side of the area." The Exo was about to get up as a thrum was heard. "What?! Fallen ships? This close?!" A trio of huge ships dropped down into the fray, before gunshots were heard, more people were to be seen, taking down the enemies that were in the ship and a mechanical walker that had been dropped as well, the Exo walked a bit closer, taking out anyone silently on his way to get closer.

He looked at the trio that were shooting into the walker, they destroyed it within a matter of a few minutes, as it was blowing up, the Exo made a move out of his cover. Shouting at the people who had been fight. "Hello? Can you help me?" He said and as he finished his sentence, They all disappeared on the spot. "Fucking yay." It said as he walked into the building, shotgunning anyone or thing in his way.

"Be careful, there's a Archon near."

"How do you know?"

"The darkness is stronger with them. Just look out."

"How can they be that ba-" He stopped as he saw the Archon, the Fallen being even towered over the other bigger variants, "OH COME ON!" HE said as he dodged out the way.

**Level Up: 2**

The Exo fall behind cover and pulled up his shotgun, but as he turned the corner, a Fallen with four arms came over and snatched his shotgun. The Exo was not impressed. It ran up, ignoring the ever present threat of the Archon, and punched as hard as it could into the Fallen, breaking it's head off and making a white wisp appear as the beheaded being fell to the floor. It picked up the Shotgun and turned round to face the Archon, who was looking at him with a evil glare. "HNNNG." Was all the Archon had to say as oit fired its scattershot at the Exo, the Exo moved with speed, running around and giving it a flank, all the while as it peppered the Archon with his shotgun, the Assault rifle (as it found out the hard way) was useless against the armour.

"Ghost, give me something with more power!" He shouted as he ran out of ammo.

"Here, your skeleton can now procure grenades. Use them as you see fit." The Ghost said and the Exo immediately moved and manufactured a grenade, pulling the pin, it threw it at the Archon, the grenade landing and embedding it in it's armour, the Archon moved to pull it out, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, leaving discarded remains of the Archon. The Exo moved back towards the ship, letting the Ghost out of it's inventory.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Will it fly?" The Exo asked

"I can make it work." The jumpship's engines power on by the Ghost and the jumpship breaks free from the cables, hovering in the air.

"Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to The City. Now, about that transmat…" As the Ghost said that, a cry was heard and another, even bigger Fallen entered the area.

"You have got to be joking me, get me out of here now!" His plea was met by silence. "GHOST?!"

"Bringing you in!" The jumpship flies out of the building. The Fallen enemies shoot at it. All in vain as the jumpship flies off into the sky "We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home."

"I have no home, Ghost. I am a machine."

"So am I, but I'm not complaining." That made the Exo shut up as the ship went through the storm that was forming over the cosmodrome. They got to the other end and they saw the Tower, a beacon in the last city of Earth. The ship lowered down and the Ghost dropped the Exo off at the courtyard. "Welcome to the last safe City on Earth-the only place The Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands. And this Tower is where the Guardians live. Go speak with the speaker, I will get this to the shipwright, get it cleaned up."

"Thanks, now, lets find this Speaker, he has a lot of explaining to do about the current situation." The Exo said as it moved throughout the tower.

* * *

**A/N: Right, I'm back, later than expected :3 I was busy with another Project *cough* Herald of Light* *cough***

**Oh well. So, here is my question to anyone who is interested in this story, what Class and gender shall our little Exo friend be? I'll leave it up to you to decide! (That's the reason for the 'it' instead of 'he' or 'she' :P)**


End file.
